


Once a Year

by HarlotsHouse



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dead Body, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Valentine's Day, Will is oblivious to feelings sometimes, takes place in season 2, theres no cannibalism but only because Hannibal is busy being a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlotsHouse/pseuds/HarlotsHouse
Summary: Valentine’s Day has never been Will Graham’s favorite holiday. He had a knack for forgetting and producing a long line of unsatisfied exes throughout his feeble dating history. This year isn’t much different, at least he thought it wouldn’t be.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	Once a Year

The body was strung on wires, mouth slightly parted with its head tilted, gazing to the heavens with awe. From the abdomen to the throat flowers bloomed in little colorful sprouts. The heart was lodged into the mouth, teeth encasing the organ like a cracked open jewelry box made of pearly whites.

There was nothing subtle about it. The emotions lathered across the cadaver like icing, decorated with crimson roses construed from flesh and innards. If the smell of viscera wasn't so strong Will would have thought it to be an almost artistic tribute.

As it was, even part of the forensic team was inappropriately cooing. If that was because they understood the magnitude of the message, or if it was simply the typical Katz, Price, and Zeller response was anyone's guess.

"It's kind of cute," Katz was saying. "I suppose not even murderers are above making Valentines."

Will frowned.

"Makes one feel extra single," Zeller said, his face bleached white at the flash of his camera. He drew back for a better vantage point of the waist.

"Perhaps _you_ do, but I've got a date for tonight," Price said, nose raised in the air. There was a pause for effect, one that drew Zeller's eyebrows together.

"Who are you dating?" Zeller asked, slight frown on his lips.

"None of your business, _my friend._ " Price showed no mercy it seemed.

Katz glanced between the two, thoroughly entertained.

Will's mind was still struggling to catch up to Katz's comment. "Is today...Valentine's day?" he asked in the same manner one might ask their doctor if they've developed hemorrhoids.

At his expression, Katz mistook his dismay to be of a different regard. "If you rush you can still pick up some flowers from the Walgreens or something for your girlfriend."

Will grimaced, reminded of being 22 and rushing to a gas station to pick up drooping petals and a card.

Price, never one to let a juicy bit slip by him, perked up at this. "You've got a girlfriend, Will?"

"Don't look so surprised, it's been written all over him the past few weeks!" Katz exclaimed with a laugh.

Will wondered what it was she saw on his decadence the past month because for all her claims and prodding, Will did _not_ have a girlfriend. Nor did he believe he was even remotely on the plane of love and other such red, white, and pink frilled extravaganza.

Zeller glanced at him in what Will could easily pinpoint as jealousy.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Will tried in vain.

"A boyfriend?" Price raised a delicate brow, eyes mischievous and unnerving in a way that made Will feel like Price knew something the others didn't.

"Or any partner of any sort." Will readjusted his glasses.

Zeller seemed satisfied at this answer, clearly not wanting to be the only one left alone on the heart filled day. He slapped a hand on Will's shoulder in a show of camaraderie, Will's eyes dropped in annoyance.

"Don't worry Will, the bachelor life is loads better."

"Says you." Katz laughed.

"Says every successful man of our age," Zeller retorted.

Price theatrically rolled his eyes. Before he could quip back a response a low voice announced the arrival of someone new.

"What do you think?" It drawled softly.

Will felt the hairs along his spine rise to attention. He suppressed a small shiver with success, or so Will hoped. His mouth went dry, and Will was distantly aware all eyes were on him now, awaiting his response.

"The-" Will croaked before clearing his throat. Katz's eyes lit up in understanding, a sliver of a smile curled the edge of her lips. Hannibal tilted his head. "The lacerations were all meticulously planned out. There is no hatred for the victim, she's just a convenient subject. She most likely resembles whomever this...valentine was intended for. The cavity in the middle is full of flowers, all symbolic of various declarations of love, respectively."

"Is that all?" Hannibal mused, but his eyes did not waver from their concentration on Will's face.

Will knitted his eyebrows together, confused by the clogged sensation in his brain. "This resembles a Ripper murder from a few months back."

 _When I was in jail._ Unspoken but heard by everyone.

Jack, whom had taken to strolling around the body in observation, drew to attention at Will's words. "Is this the Ripper?"

"No," Will answered quickly, shaking his head. He felt a sudden surge of disdain. "This is a poor mimic of it. The killer likely saw it on a tabloid and drew their inspiration from it for their lover."

Hannibal's expression was unreadable, but Will could perfectly guess what he was thinking.

* * *

They played their usual game of quid pro double edged quo for the past hour. Eventually they tired and reached a momentary lapse of silence, mulling over their thoughts and observations. Will prowled through the second level, mindlessly taking in the array of titles embedded in multicolored spines. He swirled the glass in his hand and drifted it up to smell the subtle fragrance rising from the depths of the dark liquid.

Will felt listless, eager to do something but unsure of what course of action to take.

They'd done this same routine countless times since Will's release, unspoken words roped together and stretched between their sealed lips in a tense pause. Will imagined a small faerie performing acrobatics across the line, carefully balanced midway in a smooth arabesque only to fall at a slight misstep.

Their tension had only increased leading up to this day. Hannibal had, on further reminiscing, left unsubtle notes lying around, reminders of the incoming Valentine's day. There'd even been and offhand comment a week previous. Hannibal had relaxed a shoulder, eyes distant. _"The holiday next week yields romantic getaways and other such overtures. I wonder if any surprises might make themselves seen then."_

And yet, Will had forgotten, or perhaps, resolutely ignored it.

He had bad personal experiences with the day. On the years Will should be inclined to spend with a partner he was apt to forget or rush last minute preparations, so this had only led to crying or disappointed women.

Now there they stood...session nearly drawing to a close but both expecting something else to occur.

"How fitting that this case arise on such a day. I wonder if Eros shoots his arrows the same way God puts hatred in the hearts of many," Hannibal said loftily from his spot below.

Will gazed down at Hannibal, taken aback by the subject. "Are you...fond of this holiday?"

"Fond would be pushing it." A smile graced Hannibal's features, momentarily dazing Will, before it slipped away into his maroon eyes in a safer position. "I'd be lying if I said there were no merits or appeal in securing one's status and affections with their loved ones. Though, admittedly, most of my patients despise this day."

"I'm afraid I continue that trend," Will replied, giving his grimace-smile hybrid. "It feels like another corporate trick to get people to shop for sweets, gifts and stuffed animals and the like."

Hannibal rose a delicate brow. "Bad experience?"

"A set of many breakups," Will said, shocked at the laughter spilling from his throat. He hesitated, remembering the pointed stares Hannibal had given him every time Will had spotted a reminder of the date underlined in Hannibal's calendar. Will's face grew bitter. "I'm sorry, am I keeping you from spending it with someone?"

”In a...manner of speaking.”

Will arrived to the base level and reached for his things. "I'll get out of your hair."

"I left notes." Hannibal rose from his chair, his expression tense.

"They were duly noted," Will muttered.

"I...prepared a dinner."

"How nice."

"It's not to your liking? You've yet to even see it." Hannibal frowned. "There's dessert as well; lemon tart."

"Alana prefers strawberry cheesecake,” Will retorted with an edge to his voice as he shrugged on his coat. "Lemon tart is _my_ favouri-"

Will froze as the pieces slotted into place. Every hint, every look, the careful brush of Hannibal's hand against Will's waist whenever he led him out, the touches on his shoulder, the free roaming he allowed Will into his private things, whaspish words exchanged between the pair both when no one was looking and when people where there, they'd all been significant and unimportant in the same simply for their naturality.

Will's cheeks warmed, crimson stained his face and ears a lovely shade. "You..." Will trailed off, not sure how to respond to the revelation.

Hannibal glanced at Will expectantly. Will was shocked at the genuineness rolling through his pools of wine red in languid waves. A glimmer of hope. For the first time Will understood completely what he meant to Hannibal.

He swallowed thickly, slightly overcome with emotion. Will cleared his throat twice before finally speaking. "I was...under the impression you and Alana..."

"I cut her off weeks ago," Hannibal gently informed.

Will nodded. Unsure and more than nervous, he took a step forward. Then another. And seeing his hesitation, Hannibal placed himself in front of Will, merely a breath away. "What now?" Will internally cringed at his words. Feeling every bit like his younger self, timid and twitchy.

"My table is set for two." Hannibal smiled serenely.

"Next time, just ask me," Will sighed as his lips edged near Hannibal's.

"With me, I'll make sure you never forget."

It was far too soon to voice the feeling encompassing and ebbing all of Will's past doubts away. But Hannibal had been right, Will never forgot again, every year was spent heated and intertwined in one another's presence, with lemon tart always on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
